five_nights_at_eeries_the_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Please Ignore This Page (Read Below) 2
This is The 2nd Game I Can Save, Enjoy. FNAF: Virus Detected 2 is a Fan-Made Game, It Takes Place 3 Years After The First Game at The Abandoned Old Warehouse. The Rooms and Props are A Little More Tattered and Burnt, Some Animatronics Are In Dis-Repair and Some are Upgraded and There is 7 or 8 Nights. There's No Power Out How-Ever. All of The 3.0 Animatronics are a Little Agile Animatronics: Freddy Fazbear 3.0, Bonnie The Bunny 3.0, Chica The Chicken 3.0, Foxy The Pirate Fox 3.0, Phantom Fredbear, Phantom Springtrap, Phantom Pre-Mangle, Withered Whatcanweuse, Withered Pain The Bunny, Withered Matt The Dog, Corrupted BB, Corrupted JJ and Corrupted Puppet. Humans: Employee #1 (Nightguard) and Phone Girl (Phone Guy), Both are 3 Years Older. Freddy Fazbear 3.0: He Has Red Cheeks, 4 Black Butttons and a Lime Top-Hat With a Black Stripe. His Microphone and Eyes is More Shiny and His Bow-Tie is On His Top-Hat. His Suit is More Gold and He Wears a Monocle on His Left Eye. He is The Slowest and Starts on 2 AM Bonnie The Bunny 3.0: His Model Looks Like Toy Bonnie. His Suit is Now Dark-Purple Instead of Baby Blue. His Electric Guitar is Neon-Blue and He Wears a Golden Top-Hat With a Black Stripe and a Golden Bow-Tie. His White Belly is a Little Gray and His Cheeks are Darker. His Ears are Less Round and In 3 Parts, Instead of 2. He is The 3rd Fastest and Starts on 1:30 AM Chica The Chicken 3.0: Her Model Looks Like Toy Chica. Her Cupcake Has Light-Blue Frosting With Sprinkles, Red Cheeks and Shiny Blue Eyes. She Has a Hot-Pink Garment and Hot-Pink Painted Toenails. The Tips on Her Fingers are White. She Has Dark-Pink Lips, Cheeks and 2 Bows on Her Head. Her Bib Says Party-Time!, Her Legs Except a Small Portion of The Top Half of Her Thighs are Dark-Orange. She Has Larger Hips, Light-Cyan Eyeliner and a Slighty-Smaller Waist. She Has a Nearly-Hidden 3rd Dark-Pink Bow-Tie on Her Neck. She is The 2nd Fastest and Starts on 1:30 AM Foxy The Pirate Fox 3.0: He Wears a Black Top-Hat With a Light-Purple Stripe. He Has a More Gold Suit With Red Cheeks. His Model Looks The Same as Old Foxy With Larger Ears and Feet, Curved Muzzle and Pointed Teeth. Some of His Teeth and His Hook are Golden. He is Missing The Suit on His Waist, Lower-Legs and Feet. He is The Fastest on Starts on 3 AM. Phantom Fredbear: He is Missing The Suit on His Right Ear, Left Hand and Left Foot. He Has Huge Holes on His Legs and Torso. He is Missing a Small Portion of The Left Side of His Mask. His Right Hand is Missing. His Right Ear Has Wires Hanging Out. He is Missing The Suit on The Toes on His Right Foot. He is Burnt With a Moldy Endoskeleton. He is a Little Slow and Can Randomly Start on Any Hour. Phantom Springtrap: He is Missing The Top-Half of Both Ears. He is Missing His Right Forearm and Hand With Wires Hanging Out. He is Missing The Suit on His Waist, Feet, Left Forearm and Right Upper-Arm. His Eyes are Black With Red Pupils. His Torso, Lower Jaw and Legs are Covered in Rips. He is Burnt With a Moldy Endoskeleton. He is Also a Little Slow and Can Randomly Start on Any Hour. Phantom Pre-Mangle: She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Ear, Right Upper-Arm, Left Forearm, Left Hand and Right Foot. She is Extremely Burnt With a Moldy Endoskeleton. Her Cheeks and Garment are More Black. She Has a Hot-Pink Heart on Her Torso and a Rusty Hook, Replacing Her Right Hand. She is The Fastest Night and Can Randomly Start on Any Hour. Withered Whatcanweuse: Whatcanweuse is The Least Broken With Some Rust, Lots of Loose Wires, Holes, Rips and Exposed Endoskeleton. All of The Heads' Eyes Have Glowing Red Pupils, Including Empty Sockets. He is The 2nd Slowest and Starts on 2:30 AM. Withered Pain The Bunny: He is Missing His Right Leg Below The Thigh With Wires Hanging Out. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Lower-Leg, Left Foot, Right Hand, Right Forearm and Waist. His Right Eye is Black With a Red Pupil and He is Missing The Top Half on His Left Ear. He is Slower Because He Crawls and Starts on 1:15 AM. Withered Matt The Dog: He is Missing The Suit on His Lower-Legs, Feet, Left Arm and Left Hand. He is Missing His Right Arm and Right Ear With Wires Hanging Out. His Lower Jaw Has Fallen Off But He Still Has His Endoskeleton Lower Jaw. The Right Side of His Mask and Thighs Have Holes on Them. He is Slower Like Pain and Starts on 1:30 AM. Corrupted Puppet: He Has 3 Rows of Golden Teeth. His Mask is Slighty Cracked and He is Missing The Suit on His Fingers and Waist. His Arms, Torso and Legs Have Small Rips on Them, Revealing His Rusty Endoskeleton. He is The 4th Fastest and Starts on 3:45 AM Corrupted BB: He is a Little Taller. He Also Has a Slighty-Cracked Mask, 3 Rows of Golden Teeth and No Suit on His Fingers and Waist. His Lower Jaw Hangs Open With Blood Dripping. He is Missing The Suit on His Right Hand and Right Foot. His Endoskeleton is Moldy and His Balloon and Sign Has Holes on Them. He is The 5th Fastest and Starts on 3:30 AM. Corrupted JJ: He Looks The Same as Corrupted BB But With a Different Color Pattern of Purple, Pink and Dark-Blue, Missing The Suit on Left Hand and Left Foot Instead of Right, Silver Teeth, Oil Dripping Out of Mouth Instead of Blood and No Cracks on Her Mask. She Also is The 5th Fastest and Starts on 3:30 AM. Phone Calls: (The Voice is The Same as The Last Game, Just a Little Bit Deeper) Night 1: Hello, You Remember Me? From The Last Location? Anyways, Welcome to The Warehouse Again... It's Been a Few Years. We Have Made Some New Upgraded Animatronics For The Original 4 Animatronics, However We Didn't Have Alot of Money to Fix The Others, Anyways Just Check The Cameras. The Mechanics are The Same as The Last Time You Were Here. Anyways, I Got to Go, Goodbye. Active Animatronics: Freddy Fazbear 3.0, Bonnie The Bunny 3.0, Chica The Chicken 3.0, Foxy The Pirate Fox 3.0 and There is a Rare Chance For Phantom Pre-Mangle to Appear. Night 2: Hello Again, Anyways. I Forgot to Tell You About Pain, Matt and The Hybrid ''whatcanweuse. We Didn't Have Any Money to Fix Them and They are Very Broken. Badly. Anyways, Whatcanweuse is Not Very Broken and She is a Tad Bit Less Hostile Because of Coding Errors We Had 3 Years Ago. Anyways, They Should Not Be Very a Threat, Also Pain's Missing a Leg So He's Slow. Anyways, I'll Chat Tomorrow, Goodbye.'' Active Animatronics: Freddy Fazbear 3.0, Bonnie The Bunny 3.0, Chica The Chicken 3.0, Foxy The Pirate Fox 3.0, Withered Whatcanweuse, Withered Pain The Bunny and Withered Matt The Dog Night 3: Hello, I Don't Have Much Time to Tell You About Anything Pretty Much, But Well... We Found... Balloon Boy, The Puppet and Uh... JJ...? I Believe and They Aren't Pretty. The Design is Mostly Changed But Anyways, But Uh... I Have To Go In a Little Bit... Anyways, Another Thing. If You See Fredbear or Springtrap, I Suggest You Use The Audio to Guide Them Away... I Have to Go, Goodbye. Active Animatronics: All Animatronics But Withered Whatcanweuse, Phantom Pre-Mangle and Corrupted JJ are a Lot Less Aggressive. Night 4: Hello, We Might Shut Down The Warehouse Soon and Shipping The Animatronics and Props Away to a Different Storage Location, But Anyways, We Heard That The Old Nightguard Has Complained Of a Some Sort of Burnt Repaired Mangle or Uh... Toy Foxy. But Anyways... If You See Her, Use The Audio to Guide Anyway. Anyways We're Going to Start Shutting Down in 2 Days, Alright Goodbye. Active Animatronics: All Animatronics But All of Them are a Little Less Aggressive Night 5: The Audio is Completely Glitched and Bugged Out. If Resevered, A Female Voice is Heard Repeatedly Saying: THIS ISN'T THE END I WILL RETURN, THIS ISN'T THE END I WILL RETURN, THIS ISN'T THE END I WILL RETURN, THIS ISN'T THE END I WILL RETURN, THIS ISN'T THE END I WILL RETURN, THIS ISN'T THE END I WILL RETURN-... Night 6: (I Still Might Not Make a Phone Call For Night 6 and Night 7, But I Might Soon) Ending: After You Beat Night 6, A Image is Seen With a Paycheck That Says Thanks For Your Hard Work, Goodbye!, A Check With $250 Dollars on It Is Next to It. In The Background, You Can See The Shadow of Freddy Standing Over After This You Get 3 Things. - A Plushie of Corrupted JJ on Your Desk - Night 7 AKA The Custom Night - Extra Menus Extras: There is 3 Features: Animatronics: It Shows The Full Body of The Animatronics, Including Shadow Endoskeleton Jumpscares: Freddy Fazbear 3.0: It's The Exact Same as His Toy Counterpart Bonnie The Bunny 3.0: It's The Exact Same as His Toy Counterpart Chica The Chicken 3.0: It's The Exact Same as Her Toy Counterpart Foxy The Pirate Fox 3.0: It's The Exact Same as Her Toy Counterpart, With Him Hanging From The Ceiling Phantom Fredbear: It's The Exact Same as His Old Counterpart, With His Head Floating Toward The Screen Phantom Springtrap: It's The Exact Same as His Left Side Counterpart, But Centered on The Screen Phantom Pre-Mangle: It's The Exact Same as Foxy 3.0, But Moved to The Left Side of The Screen a Little More Withered Whatcanweuse: He Lunges Toward The Screen, All Heads in View With All Mouthes Open and Eyes Glowing. The Endoskeleton Head is Seen a Little Bit on The Bottom Withered Pain The Bunny: It's The Exact Same as His FNAF: Virus Detected 1 Counterpart Withered Matt The Dog: It's The Exact Same as His FNAF: Virus Detected 1 Counterpart Corrupted BB: He Can't Jumpscare The Player But Can Disable The Audio System For About 20 Seconds, He Appears on The Left Side of The Screen Corrupted JJ: She Can't Jumpscare The Player Either But Can Disable The Camera System For About 20 Seconds, She Appears on The Right Side of The Screen Corrupted Puppet: He Can Jumpscare The Player But Not Kill Them, He Lunges at The Screen Like His Old Counterpart, When He Jumpscares, He Disables The Ventilation For 20 Seconds. Cheat Mode: (Night 8) It's The Same as The Last Game: There is 5 Cheats: Aggressive (Makes The Animatronics More Aggressive and Agile) Radar (Shows Where The Animatronics Are, Also Alerts If One is Near or S. Endo is In The Office) No Errors (The Systems Will Never Go Out) Fast Nights (The Nights Will Go Faster, A Hour Every 2.5-4 Minutes) Become Them (It Allows to Play Every Animatronic, You Go Their Routes, You Can Also Play Shadow Endoskeleton as a Bonus) Custom Night: (Night 7) There is 12 Modes, Each Night Completes Give You a Plushie on Your Desk Still Too Easy: All Animatronics on 4 Except All Phantoms, Which Fredbear and Springtrap on 3 and Pre-Mangle on 2 Prize: Action Figure of Phantom Pre-Mangle on Desk Breaking The Surface: All Animatronics on 5 Prize: Action Figure of Phantom Fredbear Sitting on Desk Snapping The Bones: All Animatronics on 10 Prize: Action Figure of Phantom Springtrap on Desk Smashing Through The Doors: All Animatronics on 15 Prize: Plushie of Corrupted BB on Desk Nightmare Fuel: All Animatronics on 20 Prize: Action Figure of Corrupted Puppet on Desk More Loose Wires: All Phantom's, Withered Pain, Withered Matt on 20, Withered Whatcanweuse on 15 Prize: Action Figure of Withered Whatcanweuse on Desk Brand-New and Upgraded: All 3.0's and Corrupted's on 20's Prize: Plushie of Withered Matt on Desk Glitchy and Sparking: Withered Pain, Withered Matt, Withered Whatcanweuse on 20 and Phantom Fredbear on 15 Prize: Plushie of Withered Pain on Desk Foxy Foxy 2.0: Phantom Pre-Mangle, Foxy 3.0, Withered Whatcanweuse on 20 and Corrupted Puppet on 10 Prize: Plushie of Foxy The Pirate Fox 3.0 on Desk The Circus: Corrupted BB, Corrupted JJ, Bonnie The Bunny 3.0, Phantom Springtrap and Withered Whatcanweuse on 20 Prize: Plushie of Bonnie The Bunny 3.0 on Desk The Laughing Stock: Freddy Fazbear 3.0, Withered Whatcanweuse and Phantom Fredbear on 20 Prize: Plushie of Freddy Fazbear 3.0 on Desk Ladies' Night Out: Chica The Chicken 3.0, Phantom Pre-Mangle, Corrupted JJ and Withered Whatcanweuse on 20 Prize: Plushie of Chica The Chicken 3.0 on Desk (P.S. Most of The FNAF: Virus Detected 3's Page is Out, Go Check It Out! :D)